


Je T'aime

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: I love you.But you can never know.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iki_teru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/gifts).



> "New feelings" in your prompt caused this, I'm sorry.

_ I love you. _

It resonates inside of me with every breath I inhale.

_ I love you. _

It's my first thought in the morning, my last thought at night.

_ I love you. _

You're my first dream, and my dying hope.

_ I love you. _

I try to pinpoint just when I fell for you. Was it when you held me close in front of all that Paris had to offer? Did your warm, kind words make me fall victim to your charms?

Maybe when you stood in between me and my obliteration. How your arms had wrapped around me, keeping me from disappearing as you took the hit meant for me.

It could've been when you smiled at me, hugged me, or kept me safe. Anything and everything might've made me fall in love with you. All I know is one thing.

_ I love you. _

Chat Noirs in the past have protected their Ladybugs.

They've fought hard and long, taking the world's curses onto their own shoulders. All just to make sure their partners don't suffer in their stead.

_ I love you. _

You and I, we're like a well-oiled machines. If I breathe, you breathe with me. If I cry, you cry with me.

_ I love you. _

But I'm terrified. Does it mean that if I die, you die with me?

_ I love you. _

I want to build a home with you. I want to build a family with you. I want you and I to sit by a fire in the middle of winter, the world narrowed down to just the two of us.

_ I love you. _

I want to cherish you the way you cherish me. I want to hold you the way you hold me.

I want to care for you the way you care for me.

_ I love you. _

I could spend the rest of my life searching, but I'd never find anyone as perfect for me. I can waste my entire youth looking for just one person who can match me the way you can, and I wouldn't succeed.

_ I love you. _

I want more to us than just this. I want you and I to bloom like spring.

Like flowers blooming, I want us to be born into something beautiful.

_ I love you. _

I want us to be summer. I want us to be lazy. I want to travel the world by just your side. No stress. No responsibilities.

No Hawkmoth and his akumas.

_ I love you. _

I want us to be fall. I want to be able to tell you to your face that you're my explosion of color, the inspiration that drives me.

_ I love you. _

I want us to be winter. To bring people together. To have a house both warm and cozy for the world we make.

_ I love you. _

I want us to be a family filled with laughter and love, with happiness resonating from every part of me.

_ I love you. _

I want to make you laugh every day of our lives together. I want us to  _ be _ an us for the rest of our lives. 

_ I love you. _

I want to come home to you, to lay down at the end of the day in your arms. 

_ I love you. _

I want to cry with you, laugh with you. I want to breathe with you.

_ I love you. _

Your Ladybug loves you, Chat Noir. She loves you every time you smirk and drop another terrible pun, every time you earnestly compliment her.

_ I love you. _

She loves you whenever she lightly taps your bell, winking before she slinks away. She loves you every time she puns just to see a reaction out of you.

_ I love you. _

She loves you every time you stare at her desperately, as if you don't know how much she cares about you.

_ I love you. _

She loves you every time she thinks about telling you, imagines the happiness that would light up your entire being.

_ I love you. _

She loves you when she remembers how you faded in her arms. She loves you when fear about your safety grips her.

_ I love you. _

She loves you when she screams in the mirror because she doesn't want her love for you to be the reason you get hurt.

_ I love you. _

She loves you every time your fists tap together in victory.

_ I love you. _

She loves you every time she trusts you inexplicably, loves every brush of shoulders that provides a united front. 

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. _

It resonates within me. You resonate within me. 

Like a song long forgotten that comes back to me on a quiet night. 

Like the whisper of the wind on the days I feel just a little bit lonely. 

Like a cry, a shout, a screech, a scream, I think of you, you,  _ you _ , like the wings I never knew I had, the sun I never knew shined, the rain I never knew fell. You wash over me, cleanse me, make me feel and feel and  _ feel _ and every minute I think of you. 

_ I love you. _

Every minute I think of you I'm remembered of the warmth I've come to associate with cold nights and chases on the rooftops and  _ justthissenseofbelongingandfeelinglikesomeonefinally _ _ understands _ _ me. _

_ I love you. _

Sometimes I want to scream it over and over until the words crawl into my skin and embed deep and deeper because 

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. _

_ I love you.  _

And I want to shout it out to the world. So that there isn’t a single person out there who questions it. 

_ I love you. _

You’re my inspiration during quiet nights, and I want to scream it loud and loud and loud until the words crawl into my throat and become part of my very identity.

_ I love you. _

But then. I remember it’s not just us. Ladybug and Chat Noir are Ladybug and Chat Noir for a reason.

_ I love you. _

A dangerous reason.

_ I love you. _

And so, day by day goes by where I watch you struggle. Where I watch you pull away in hurt, and I have to try so so  _ so _ hard not to mold us together.

_ Je t’aime, Chat Noir. _

_ Mais on ne sait jamais.  _


End file.
